


Timing is Everything

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: When Ron and Hermione decide to lose their virginity together, an interruption spoils the mood.  Fortunately, the day isn't a total loss.





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: Written for the The Inopportune Interruption Challenge at hp_bitextual. If you're looking for a plot, please go elsewhere. As always, my undying gratitude goes out to Kate, who receives no payment for her tireless betaing, yet keeps coming back for more. Merci, mon amie!

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ron walked hand-in-hand with Hermione as they returned from breakfast. This was a special day for them. Ever since the two of them had confirmed that they were the last remaining virgins among the seventh-year Gryffindors, Ron had been obsessed with having sex. It had taken a while to convince Hermione that it was a good idea, but eventually, she'd come around. After all, if you were going to have to lose your virginity sometime, why not do it with the boy who had loved you ever since he saved you from a fully grown mountain troll seven years ago?

 

Ron had wanted to date Hermione for years, but she was too interested in her studies, in her causes, and in trying to keep Harry alive long enough to kill You-Know-Who. He'd asked her once if she thought of him romantically at all, and she'd abruptly changed the subject. Well, at least it was clear where she stood - after today they'd still be friends, but with "benefits." Ron tried to console himself with the thought that maybe after having sex with him, she'd see him in a different light. Hey, anything could happen.

 

The rest of the seventh-years were going to Hogsmeade, it being the first scheduled visit of the school year. Ron had convinced Harry to go along without him by claiming illness, and Hermione pleaded too much work. Ron didn't think Harry would mind some extra time alone with Neville, and laughed quietly as he pondered what Harry found so attractive about his boyfriend. He shrugged it off. No matter; at least he wouldn't have to worry about Harry being jealous that he shagged Hermione.

 

Once they were sure that everyone but a smattering of first- and second-years had left the boys' dormitories, Ron smuggled Hermione up to his room. She'd been there before, of course, but never with the intention of breaking a school rule. Having sex in the dormitories was definitely not allowed, but then neither was having sex in the broom cupboards, the empty classrooms or any other secluded place.

 

"You look so pretty, Hermione," said Ron, as he brushed a flyaway strand of hair from her cheek. Ginny had tried coaching him last summer on how to convince Hermione to date him, but so far, none of her strategies had worked. Still, it made sense to put Ginny's tutoring to good use.

 

"Thanks, Ron," she said, blushing. 

 

Hermione wandered aimlessly around the room, looking at Dean's West Ham Football Team posters, and peering at the photograph of Harry and Neville on Neville's bedside table. She was nervous and not entirely convinced this was a good idea. Ron was nervous, too. 

 

"Do you want to, er, talk for a bit, or just...um...do it?" he asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Or maybe we could just kiss for a while."

 

She turned to face him, and their eyes met. "Yes, I think some kissing would be nice." 

 

Ron bent down and brushed his lips on hers. He couldn't help but notice that they were trembling slightly.

 

"You don't have to worry, Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear. "I care about you and I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise."

 

Hermione was surprised. He was being so nice about this. Since when had Ron learned the art of knowing the right thing to say? Maybe he was more sensitive than she gave him credit for. His words calmed her, and she felt like some of the pressure was off. Plus, the way he was nibbling on her earlobe was rather enjoyable.

 

They moved to a reclining position on Ron's bed, and it wasn't long before Hermione's case of nerves was forgotten. Ron was incredibly focused on his task, which, at the moment, involved removing superfluous clothing. He was certain that the reason student robes were required had to do with the difficulty of groping body parts while they were on. Ron quickly unclasped his robes and tossed them unceremoniously onto the floor. 

 

Hermione untucked Ron's t-shirt from his trousers, and gingerly slid her hands beneath it, caressing the smoothness of his bare back. Ron marveled at her touch. He longed to return the favor, so he reached to undo the clasp on Hermione's robe as well. When it fell open, Ron gasped in amazement. Well, there was no question that Hermione was a true Gryffindor: she was wearing only a black lace bra and matching knickers.

 

"Gods, Hermione..." he stammered as he bent over her to kiss the newly exposed skin.

 

"I thought it would save time," said Hermione with a shy smile. She had been worried that Ron would be disappointed with her boyish hips and less than ample cleavage. His reaction put those fears to rest -he obviously liked what she had to offer. In fact, his enthusiasm was scaring her a bit.

 

Ron jumped up from the bed and stripped down to his boxers. Ah, freedom from his constricting trousers at last! He noticed Hermione anxiously eyeing the tent in his underwear and grinned.

 

"See what you do to me? You look fantastic."

 

Ron lay back down on the bed next to Hermione, relishing the heat of their skin touching. His hands went about exploring the uncharted territory of her soft belly, while his lips devoured hers. Ron was drowning in a sea of sensations, and he was more than just a little worried that he would spend himself before they ever got to the main event.

 

While Ron was living out his best fantasy, however, Hermione felt as though she were a third party observing the scene. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Ron was practically worshiping her body. He kept asking her if it was all right to touch her, if she liked a particular thing he was doing, or if she was still okay with doing this. And she kept answering in the affirmative. She was certain that no other girl at Hogwarts had ever had a lover as concerned about making her first experience a positive one the way Ron was doing it for her. 

 

So what in the world was her problem? It wasn't as if he was unattractive; she'd secretly wanted to see all of him for years, and his body did not disappoint her, either. He seemed so tactile; she had only to brush her fingers across his nipple or kiss a sensitive spot on his neck to cause him to shudder with desire. And what girl didn't like the knowledge that she could make a boy that excited? Actually, it was curious. She hadn't known that penises could get that hard. No, it certainly wasn't him - it was her. She ought to be enjoying this experience more than she was.

 

"Hermione, would it be okay if I took this off?" Ron asked, running his fingers over the cup of her bra. She nodded, and sat up some so that he could unhook it. As Ron removed the straps from her shoulders and slipped them down her arms, he seemed to be almost rapturous. His eyes met Hermione's, silently begging permission to maul her breasts in the best possible way. Again, she agreed.

 

Ron was totally immersed in the experience of making love to Hermione. He could feel her holding back, but he was convinced that with a little more effort on his part, she'd forget to think so much and give in to the feelings. He wanted her to know how much he treasured her - how much he loved her - even though he knew she'd bristle at the words if he said them. So he showed her with his lips and tongue and hands, instead.

 

It's his eagerness that's the problem, Hermione thought. He cares about this - about me - way too much, and I don't feel that way about him. While the sensible part of her brain was arguing the case that to continue was wrong, her libido was enthusiastically embracing the sensation of Ron's tongue teasing her right nipple while his hand cupped her left breast. 

 

Hermione's breathing quickened, and she even let go a quiet moan. This seemed to encourage Ron, because he shifted position so that he could take off his boxers more easily. When they were discarded with the other clothes, he climbed back onto the bed, pressing his hardness against Hermione. 

 

"My beautiful Hermione," Ron whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "Let me make love to you the way you deserve."

 

As he leaned in to kiss her, the sensible part of her brain took control and she said an emphatic, "No!" The lust in Ron's eyes gave way to disappointment, and Hermione quickly tried to backpedal. "I've just been thinking... Ron, I don't think I'm ready to do this yet. I've been trying to talk myself into it, but I can't. I'm so sorry."

 

THUD! The door to the dormitory flew open, and Ron momentarily forgot his growing feeling of despair. He scrambled to close the curtains. So much for his big plans for seduction. Even if he could have changed Hermione's mind before, Ron knew he'd never recapture the mood. He wanted to scream.

 

"Hey, Ron, I decided to come back and-" Harry called out, but as he approached Ron's bed, he noticed a pile of clothing on the floor with a lacy black bra lying on top. Unless Ron was into some weird cross-dressing thing, he undoubtedly had a girl in there, and Harry had just interrupted. "Shit! I'm sorry. I'm leaving now and I won't come back until much, much later.”

 

Harry grabbed his book bag and slammed the door loudly as he left.

 

"This was a bad idea, Ron," said Hermione, her voice shaking as she leaped out of the bed and frantically searched for her bra. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into it. It just doesn't feel right to me, no matter how much I want my first lover to be you."

 

While Ron sat on the bed in a stunned silence, Hermione dressed as quickly as she could. She was embarrassed and couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

 

"This was all my fault, Ron. I shouldn't have let it go so far - I thought I could handle it." She kissed his cheek and, before turning to leave, she said, "Some lucky girl is going to get one hell of a good lover in you. I hope she appreciates you." 

 

Ron couldn't speak. He could only watch her retreat out the door.

 

He flopped back on the bed, tears welling in his eyes as he tried to understand what had gone wrong. It had been so perfect. He'd said all those things that Ginny told him girls liked to hear. He'd tried a bunch of things that he'd learned from one of Dean's magazines and they seemed to make her gasp. Yet, somehow 'it just didn’t feel right' to her. Well, screw her anyway. There were plenty of other witches around who might appreciate him. Of course, none of them have those beautiful brown eyes....

 

Ron touched himself as he began to think about Hermione's eyes, and the way she'd looked in the black underwear. He'd been so excited for so long that his balls were aching. Well, if he couldn't have the real thing, at least he had some new fodder for his fantasies.

 

The door banged open again, and it was Harry.

 

"Ron, I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry. I-" Harry stopped speaking when he saw Ron lying on his bed, wanking.

 

A crimson blush washed over Ron's face when he opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at him.

 

"Harry, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Ron asked. He let go of his cock and covered himself with the bed sheet.

 

Harry didn't look particularly sorry. He was grinning and his gaze was almost...predatory. 

 

"My timing stinks today," said Harry. "I just saw Hermione storm up to her dormitory. Why didn't you just tell me you were going to spend some time with her instead of pretending to be sick? It's not like I'd tell anyone. Anyway, I'm sorry if I killed the mood."

 

"You didn't. I mean, well, she wasn't going to go through with it anyway. I don't know why I thought sex would make her change the way she feels about me - which is brotherly, I'm afraid." 

 

Ron wished Harry would go away so he could finish what he started, but much to his horror, Harry sat on the edge of Ron's bed instead. Harry had seen him wanking; why the hell wasn't he giving Ron any privacy?

 

Harry leaned in towards Ron. "Would it freak you out if I offer to make it up to you by taking care of your little problem here?" Harry gently ran his fingertips up Ron's thigh, which was covered by the sheet.

 

Ron was flustered. "Knock it off, Harry. You know I'm not gay. I've been teased enough this morning to last a lifetime."

 

"I'm not teasing," said Harry. "I'm offering. If you say yes, I'll definitely finish what I start. And it won't mean you're gay. You can close your eyes and pretend I'm Hermione."

 

Ron eyed Harry suspiciously. He hadn't really considered Harry as a partner once Harry had assured him that there would be no unwelcome advances. He'd been as good as his word. Just the same, Ron was rather curious to know what it would feel like.

 

"What about Neville?" Ron asked.

 

Harry smiled. "I suppose Neville would help you out, too, if you asked him, but since he's in Hogsmeade right now, you’d have to wait a while."

 

"I mean, I thought you and Neville were a couple."

 

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. We're just convenient partners for each other, and we're friends. He knows you're my best mate, and he'd want me to help you out of this current predicament."

 

Ron could hardly believe he was considering this offer. But Harry was his best mate, and Ron had been so close to having sex before that he wanted more than ever to see what it was like - just once. Harry was acting like it was no big deal. What harm would there be?

 

"Okay," Ron said hesitantly. "But cast a locking charm on the door, would you? I'll die if I'm interrupted one more time."

 

Harry locked the door, placed his glasses on his own bed and shed his clothes. He crawled onto the bed next to Ron and ran his hand along the length of Ron's side. Ron had thought Harry would just give him a quick hand job, but Harry seemed to have something else in mind altogether.

 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Harry asked. It seemed like a strange question, but Ron supposed that was because he'd always made it clear to Harry that he was interested in girls rather than boys. Nice of him to ask first, thought Ron as he nodded.

 

The moment Harry's lips touched his, Ron knew he'd made the right decision. Harry's kisses were not tentative and restrained like Hermione's. When Harry kissed him, it lit his whole chest on fire. Ron could feel Harry's magic flow through his lips and course through his body straight to his groin. Holy shit! Where in the world had he learned to kiss like that? 

 

He wanted more, but again, Harry had other things in mind. Harry moved his lips along Ron's jaw line, while his hands caressed Ron's back and arse. He pulled Ron's hip toward him so that their erections were touching. The skin contact caused Ron to moan, and he worried again that he'd come before Harry ever had a chance to touch him. Harry must have sensed this, because he turned Ron onto his back and proceeded to kiss, lick and nibble his way down to Ron's groin.

 

Harry licked the tip of his cock, which was leaking copious amounts of pre-come. He lapped it up and smoothly took Ron's cock into his mouth. Ron let out a loud moan as this unfamiliar sensation overwhelmed him. He wasn't thinking about Hermione any longer; it was all he could do to keep from shooting into Harry's throat.

 

"You're going to have to stop, Harry," Ron panted. He didn't really want Harry to stop, though.

 

Harry wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Ron's cock to stop him from coming, all the while taking it deeper into his throat. It was exquisite torture - Ron was desperate for release, yet wanted more than anything to continue fucking Harry's mouth forever. He could feel the tension building in his groin, but could do nothing but lie there and take it. It was okay for a bit, but soon tears of frustration burned at the corners of his eyes, and he thought he might just explode.

 

"Harry," he pleaded, "you've got to let me come. Please."

 

Harry let go of the base of Ron's cock and grabbed on to Ron's hips, bracing himself. With the suction from Harry's mouth, it didn't take more than three deep thrusts to send Ron over the edge into pleasurable oblivion. 

 

As Ron lay there, temporarily blacked out, Harry crawled up next to him and pulled the covers on. Harry kissed his temple, gently touching his skin as he ran his hand along Ron's torso.

 

"Ron Weasley," he whispered, "you are so beautiful. I've wanted to touch you like this for so long."

 

Ron returned to Earth several minutes later. He'd been aware that Harry had spoken to him, but he wasn't sure what that meant. He wanted more of those kisses, though, and Harry was happy to oblige.

 

"Ron," said Harry after a while, "if you ever decide you're not exclusively into girls, I just want you to know that I'd break up with Neville in a second. He'll never mean as much to me as you do."

 

Ron answered him with a forceful kiss on the lips, and allowed his hands to wander over Harry's body. He'd definitely consider that possibility - right after he took care of Harry's little problem.

 

 

finis


End file.
